


Leave Me Out With the Waste

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daryl's explosion, things take a turn, but is it a good turn or a bad one. It's rated M for adult situations. And language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Out With the Waste

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Spikesslayer8 for a prompt for this fanfic, but the blame is not entirely on her because I had been toying with this idea myself for a bit. I just wasn't sure how to go about it with the two of them. Because, personally, I don't think that they'd hop right into bed with one another, but you know what? Sometimes our animalistic nature rears its glorious head, and we, authors, must give in. Love it? Hate it? Read & Review.

Carol feared for Lori's safety and that sent her scurrying across the front lawn and through the pasture gate completely unarmed for the second time that night. She had been wreckless since Sophia's death. She felt like no one here cared about her safety. She was the reason why Daryl had moved his camp as far away from the others as he humanly could without totally abandoning them for the woods and solice. He didn't need them to survive. And he didn't need her, but she needed him. She wanted him.

She approached his tent at a fast pace and looked into it. She found it empty. She looked around, moving toward the line of rope he had strung up between two trees. She could see from this distance that somethings were hanging from it, and as she approached she saw the rabbits and squirrels he had hung there. She moved quietly along, taking in his little campsite as she did so. 

She approached the geek ears and tried to hold in the repulsion she felt at the sight of them. Her stomach turned at the slight smell that wafted from them to her nose. She was about to turn when his voice just about made her jump out of her skin.

"What are you doin'?" His voice holds an accusing tone as he sees her all to comfortable in his space. He moved closer invading her personal space as he tried to make her as uncomfortable as he can so she'd just leave. 

She took a step back, but kept her eyes locked on his. "Keeping an eye on you." She could tell he was hurting and angry, but she had almost been certian that what she most was fear. He'd let himself feel for her little girl, and to what end? She'd been dead. All his certainty hadn't kept her alive, and he felt like a failure. It wasn't the first time, but he had desperately wanted to do something right for a change.

"Well, ain't you a peach?" He mocked as he stepped around her like a caged tiger. His eyes never left hers.

"I'm not going to let you pull away. You've earned your place." Carol's adament about this. He was the only one in their group that hadn't given up on her little girl, and that wasn't something you just forgot. She nervously wriggled her fingers as she watched him and tried to anticipate his next move.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everyone else's, she'd still be alive." Even as the words passed his lips, he wished he could take them back. He wished he could stop, but he was just too angry. Too keyed up. He stepped forward as he spoke, trying to intimidate her. He knew her weaknesses. They were the same as his own.

Carol's heart hammered in her chest as she let his words wash over. She pulled them deep into her soul to root. Fighting the flight or fight response, she stood her ground. "Go ahead." She'd take anything he had to say to her so long as he kept talking.

Her words washed over him, making him that much more angry. She was going to stand her ground and that pissed him off. What happened to the meek and mild little wench that did whatever her husband told her to do? What was it about him that made her want to stand up and take no shit? The woman before him had lost everything and yet, there she was still fighting for his worthless ass. To save his soul, so to speak. "Go ahead and what?" He squared his shoulders as he stepped forward.

She didn't back down. She kept her eyes level with his and watched him, waiting for his explosion. She was strong enough to take it and whatever else he cared to throw at her. She had to be for both of them, or she might as well just crawl into Sophia's grave and let them fill the dirt up over her. 

"Man, just go. I don't want you here." He gestured at her, scrunching up his face in disgust. When she didn't make any move to leave, he stepped forward, putting his finger in her face. "You're a real piece of work, lady." Still not getting what he needed and expected from her, he kept going. "You gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" He snorted, "You don't know jack." 

She shifted toward him and not away. Her eyes remained soft, hiding that his words were cutting through to her very heart. He hadn't ever had anyone to be strong for him, to fight for him. Carol was going to fight, even if it meant she got verbally banged up in the process. He deserved that much, didn't he?

"You're afraid. You're afraid cuz you're all alone. You got no husband. No daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself." Seeing something in her eyes almost gave him pause, almost made him stop, and yet, he continued on. "And you ain't my problem. Sophia wasn't mine!" He was in her face now, voice loud and shrill, pouring everything he had into this moment. 

He had wanted her to be his. He had ached to return that little girl to her mother, and to make things right for her, and in the end, for himself because then that would mean someone gave a damn, that he was worth it to someone. But she was gone. She was dead. The anger bubbled up through him. 

"All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" His hand was raised as he came at her, ready to strike, but when she just stood there, not flinching and barely registering that he'd been ready to lay his hand to her, he pulled back. He took a step backward, eyes locked on hers. His were on fire.

It was then that her resolve crumbled. She let out a whimpering, half sob. "Yeah." It felt like she'd been kicked in the chest, and she had nowhere to run, noone to turn to. He was right. She was all alone and afraid, but she'd held out the last bit of hope that he'd reach out for her, and yet, he'd done nothing but lash out in his anger and confusion.

The sound she made chilled him to his very core. He'd hurt her in ways he had swore he wouldn't the moment he'd started looking for Sophia. He stepped forward, grabbing the back of her neck with his palm. He drew her nearer and nearer and with one swoop of his mouth, he caught her lips and kissed her with everything he had left.

His other hand slipped around her lower back as he pulled her forward and crushed them together. He'd expected her to fight, but maybe she was just too stunned or frightened. He wasn't sure which, but as he turned his head and sought entrance to her mouth, her lips parted for him.

Their tongues dueled, seeking dominance that both were so terrified of relinquishing that it was a struggle to keep their mouths pressed to one another. He pushed her backwards with his hips. His hand stopped holding her mouth to his as it moved lower, unknotting the cardigan she had tied at her waist. He let it fall to the ground as he moved to the button on her pants and popped it open. He yanked her zipper down with such a force that she dared not stop him.

Her hands were clawing at him. Confusion washed through her as she tried to figure out just what was going on. When her cardigan slipped from her waist and she felt him at her zipper, she fisted his shirt and held him closer, not wanting this to stop. She knew in that moment that she was his for the taking and so did he.

He turned her, pressing her to the nearest tree. He managed to push his hand around to her backside and push her pants down her hips to her feet. He lifted her with such skill and ease that when her back was pressing into the bark, she barely registered the pain. His lips left her mouth, trailing hot, slippery kisses and bites to her neck. 

She didn't know when he'd unzipped himself but he was now pressing into her center. She felt herself being stretched at the size of him. She hadn't been nearly wet enough but the pain lasted only for a moment as he sank hard into her. He grunted against her skin.

She held the back of his head, fisting his hair as his hips surged forward wildly and unyeilding. He was like a rabid animal only knowing how to pour his rage into ripping and tearing apart it's helpless nemisis. She cried out, not from pain but from the pleasure that was pooled hot and wet in her gut. She locked her legs around him best she could and held on for the ride. Her other hand dug into his shoulder, knuckles white hot with their grip on him.

He hadn't ever felt anything so warm and inviting as he did when he first entered her. It had been hard to push inside her, knowing full well that she'd only ever been with Ed, and from the way her breathing had changed, he knew he was significantly larger than him. It thrilled him to know that he had a part of her no man could and would ever touch. 

He didn't know what to do with his hands as he continued to push into her with suprising heat and agility. He finally pushed one hand up and under her shirt to knead one of her breasts. He could feel her nipple biting into his palm. The other hand was at the back of her head, trying to find purchase but getting none in her short locks. He growled, "God damn it..." 

White, hot heat exploded behind her eyes as the pool of heat erupted in her gut and washed out around him. All she could do was hold on and pray that he could hold her up. Her own grunts were matching his as he continued to push and pull inside her. Her hips frantically matched his rythym stroke for stroke. The frition he was still creating coupled with her initial intense orgasm, and she fell right into another climax. Her body convuled against him.

He felt her clenching around him. Then he felt the warmth of her pouring out around him. He couldn't stop now, and when he felt it a second time, he came undone. He released inside her, coating her walls with his seed. Daryl Dixon had never been careless when it came to sex, but tonight, he let himself go. 

They were still clinging to one another when his mouth tenderly kissed her neck. He was grateful for the tree because he wasn't sure he could stand on his own two feet right now. He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She held him even tighter, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Shh. Please. Just...not now." She didn't want either of them talking and ruining this moment. Her hands gently moved along his back and up to his broad shoulders. She was surprised when he lifted his head and caught her bottom lip in a kiss.

The kisses that folllowed were timid and shy as he tried to figure out what, if anything, all this meant. He only deepened them when her fingers were in his hair again, gently kneading his scalp. 

He grew soft inside her. "Shit, Carol..." She should kick his ass for taking her against the tree. He should have at least took her inside his tent where it was private, but for whatever reason, it felt right for it to be this spot, this tree, where the whole world crashed down upon them and a new life began.

She kissed him to stop whatever he was about to say. Her tongue slipped gently into his mouth, and they kissed passionately, seeking love and companionship from the other. She whispered, "It's okay. Daryl, everything is going to be okay. We've got each other now..."

He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "It won't always be easy," he warned, trying to let her know exactly what she was getting herself into.

"If you're trying to make me run, it won't work," she whispered back before catching his lips again. She could feel his smile against her lips, and she knew he was slowly giving up the fight. And he'd be a better man for it. And she a better woman. And together, they'd found something in this wicked world worth fighting for. Each other.


End file.
